


I Would Name the Stars for You

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: Ronan Lynch proposes in a very Ronan Lynch way.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I Would Name the Stars for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrumPuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/gifts).



> Title from Richard Siken's "Crush"

Ronan quietly walked into the old barn that he had turned into a garage for Adam and leaned up against the doorframe, arms crossed. He looked around at the shelves that he had built, how organized all of Adam’s tools were, how meticulous he kept his belongings, even now that he had been able to accumulate more the longer they’ve lived together and in a stable home. It didn’t escape Ronan how similar his garage looked to Boyd’s, and Ronan smiled to himself at the memories of the two of them sneaking around there.

He watched contentedly at Adam stretched out beneath an old and shiny red Buick. It was no secret that he loved watching Adam work. Not just his hands either, but everything about Adam. Adam sprawled out, his t-shirt hiked up above his perfectly fitted jeans, his exposed hip bones, the way his legs readjusted when he had to reach a particular part beneath the car... 

Sometimes Ronan would watch and fantasize. He would envision sliding Adam's lean body out from under the car and leaning down to hover over him, kissing him gently with those legs on either side of Ronan's hips…

"What do you want, Lynch?" Ronan heard Adam from under the car.

“Finished out with the cows, thought I’d see what you were working on,” Ronan answered smoothly as he watched Adam’s knee bend in order to place a foot on the floor. Ronan swallowed at the satisfying sound Adam’s work boot made on the concrete floor. It was maddening how infatuated and in love with this boy he was.

“I’m almost done. The guy can probably pick it up later this evening,” Adam said distractedly. 

Since Adam decided to come home and to open his own shop, he’s been making good money. He had been completely unaware of how many of Boyd’s clients “only let that Adam boy touch my car”, so he already had a loyal clientele. At first, Ronan had been angry that Adam had decided to leave Harvard and come home, and if he was honest with himself, a little disappointed because he thought that Adam was only doing so because of Ronan. As Ronan began to see how happy Adam was, though, truly happy, his anger subsided and he realized it had nothing to do with what Ronan wanted at all, but what _Adam_ had wanted. _I want to be free_ , he had told Ronan. _All of that’s what I had worked for my whole life, but that life died when I left the trailer. I just didn’t know it then_. Ronan swallowed hard as his heart swelled.

“Hey,” Ronan kicked Adam’s foot, “shithead.” Ronan could see Adam’s irritated intake of breath in his chest and abdomen, and Ronan was quickly losing his resolve.

“Can it wait 15 minutes?” Ronan heard as it slightly echoed from under the metal.

“Marry me,” Ronan said casually.

“I’m almost d-- wait, what?” Adam took a second to pull himself out from under the car.

“Why don’t you get one of those rolly cart things for under there. I could dream you one with flashing lights on the wheels --”

“What did you say?” Adam interrupted, somewhat breathless. Ronan blinked.

“Strobe lights would look pretty cool…”

“Before that, Ronan,” Ronan looked down at Adam then and _really_ looked. He looked tired, but normal-tired, not old-Adam-Parrish-exhausted-from-the-world kind of tired, and his eyes were bright. He had heard him.

“Marry me...? I think that’s what I said,” Ronan shrugged, “can’t remember now.”

A crease formed between Adam’s brows then, and Ronan bent down to smooth it away with his thumb. He licked his thumb to wipe away some of the smaller streaks of grease across his forehead, but then Adam grabbed his wrist. Ronan couldn’t help but study his hand and the grease there, and _Christ_ , Adam Parrish was going to kill him.

“You want to?” Adam asked.

Ronan lifted his eyes from Adam’s hand wrapped around his wrist to meet his gaze. He studied his eyes and how clear and open they were, how the corners crinkled in preparation for a smile.

“Yeah,” Ronan said, as nervousness finally crept into his voice. “Do you?”

“Are you expecting me to say ‘I do’ and cry like in one of those cheesy romcoms you watch?”

“Fuck you, Parrish,” Ronan huffed and Adam fondly smiled.

“Yeah,” Adam shrugged and mimicked Ronan’s feigned nonchalance, “I guess so.”

  
  



End file.
